Jayma Mays
Jayma Suzette Mays,Living A Hollywood Dream born July 16, 1979,Jayma Mays is a 39-year-old American actress. She is best known for her role of Emma Pillsbury on Glee. Personal Life Mays was born in Bristol, Tennessee to Paulette and James Mays. She has two older siblings. She graduated from Grundy Senior High School in 1997, earned an associate degree at Southwest Virginia Community College in 1998, and attended Virginia Tech in Blacksburg for one year. Mays graduated from Radford University in December 2000, and left for California. She married fellow Epic Movie co-star, Adam Campbell, in October 2007. In April 2016, Mays confirmed in Us Weekly that the couple were expecting their first child.'Glee' Star Jayma Mays Is Pregnant, Expecting First Child With Husband Adam Campbell Their son, Jude, was born in August 2016.Jayma Mays Is a Mom! Glee Star Welcomes a Son With Husband Adam Campbell Career Mays was on Joey, her television debut, in 2004 and in Red Eye, her film debut, in 2005. She went on to appear on How I Met Your Mother for two episodes between 2005 and 2013, on Heroes for five episodes between 2006 and 2009, and on Ugly Betty for eight episodes in between 2007 and 2008. Mays was in The Smurfs in 2011 and its the sequel, The Smurfs 2 in 2013, she co-stared with former Glee co-star, Neil Patrick Harris. She has a role on Glee since 2009, however Mays announced that the fifth season would be her last.Jayma Mays Confirms She's Leaving Glee However, Mays was seen filming an episode of Season Six of Glee in November 2014. Mays revealed in "Metro" that her character departure wasn't her choice in October 2013.Jayma Mays Says ‘Glee’ Departure Wasn’t Her Choice Mays was announced to be casted on The Millers in June 2013, and it premiered on September 27.Scoop: Glee's Jayma Mays Joins CBS' New Sitcom The Millers as Will Arnett's Sister The Millers was cancelled in November 2014 after two seasons and twenty-eight episodes.'The Millers' Cancelled Mays voices Dulcinea in the Netflix animated original The Adventures of Puss in Boots, it began to air in January 2015. She was casted in the Netflix original eight-episode series Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp that will air in July 2015. Molly Shannon, Glee guest star, will also star in it. In April 2015, Mays was casted in Mena as Dana Sibota.Jayma Mays on Wet Hot American Summer and the End of GleeJayma Mays Joins Tom Cruise’s ‘Mena'; Tessa Thompson Cast In Indie ‘War On Everyone’ In February 2016, Mays was casted as Carol in documentary-style procedural comedy titled The Trail.Jayma Mays Casts 'The Trail' Filmography Trivia *She is referred to by her co-stars as "Jayma-mazing". *Her favorite color is yellow. *She eats a peanut butter sandwich every day. *Her favorite animal are cats. She has 2 called Heidi and Fräulein, which are both German names. *Because her husband is English, she sometimes slips into a British accent without realizing it. *Jayma Mays, Dianna Agron, and Jessalyn Gilsig were all featured on the NBC show, Heroes. *She is best friends with Glee co-stars Jessalyn Gilsig and Matthew Morrison. *She sang Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me for her Glee audition. *Earlier in her television career she was a guest star on a season one episode of How I Met Your Mother, a show with Neil Patrick Harris apart of the cast. Year later, Harris appeared in a season one episode of Glee, a show with Jayma Mays apart of the cast. In 2011, they both stared in the screen adaption of Smurfs. *She worked with Matthew on the 2007 pilot Nice Girls Don't Get The Corner Office, he played Angela's friend and co-worker Brody. *Her height is 5'4. *She admits she loves Wemma. *She started playing piano when she was 4. *Mays revealed that what she thought was a bad ear infection turned out to be an insect that was living in there, in July 2013.'Glee' star Jayma Mays reveals she had a bug stuck in her ear for days: ‘It was so serious' *She used to be a wedding singer. *She inherited her ginger hair from her grandmother. *Her parents spotted her husband before she did. *She loved math in school. *She used to play basketball. *Her favorite Smurf is Clumsy. *She loves puzzles. *Her favorite book is "The Help". Quotes Gallery jm10.jpg jm9.jpg jm8.jpg jm7.png jm6.jpg Jemaya.jpg jm5.jpg jm4.jpg Qq1hfr.gif Th_8yyexc.gif tumblr_l6robdlGJP1qbqce1o1_250.gif jm3.jpg jm2.jpg jm1.jpg 007EPM_Jayma_Mays_030.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 2009030222180879629.jpg ALO-087186.jpg es423_18978462.jpg jayma mays.jpg Jayma_Mays+Jan_30_2011.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg jayma-mays-11113.jpg jayma-mays-hair.jpg jayma mays01.jpg jaymamays02.jpg normal_BS-004.jpg normal_Conan-00025.jpg normal_Letterman-00011.jpg tumblr_lmi7waBLsx1qceuawo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmhzwm5xnZ1qg19y5.png 7.164729.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg tumblr_lrqsutwtUj1r012q6o1_400.jpg jayma-mays_small.jpg 9596_jayma-mays.jpg 57366.gif jm.jpg Tumblr_m13gzvo5yq1r7fnpto1_500.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG4.jpg Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o1 250.gif JaymaSAG4.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaRedCarpet (5).png Red-hair-jayma-mays.jpg 9596 jayma-mays.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg 110909glee-jayma-mays1.jpeg CuteJaymaandMatthew.jpg JaymaandMatthew.jpg Jayma-mays-and-emma-pillsbury-profile.jpg Jaymayyexcited.gif Jaymamays02.jpg Jayma mays01.jpg Jayma-mays-hair.jpg Jayma-mays-11113.jpg Jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg Jayma Mays+Jan 30 2011.jpg Jayma mays.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 007EPM Jayma Mays 030.jpg Jayma shirt.jpg JaymaM-HighSchool.png Jaymam.jpg Jayma Mays 2009.jpg Jayma-Mays-glee-9560380-1853-2560.jpg Jaymaseason2.jpg Glee 09 jayma publicity 1327 ly.jpg Jayma-the-12th-Annual-Costume-Designers-Guild-Awards.jpg Jaymamays.jpg Wenn20505734.jpg Wenn20505727.jpg 101747PCN Smurfs02.JPG 101747PCN Smurfs07.JPG 174721719.jpg 174726197.jpg SPL585618 012.jpg SDL 22579.JPG TMz9IQ6.jpg SDL 22577.JPG 174721968.jpg 174733912.jpg 174733917.jpg 174733922.jpg Tumblr msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Jayma_on_NTSF-SD-SUV--.jpg Jayma on Jay Leno.jpg Jayma 9.10.jpg Jayma 9.10 (2).jpg Jayma, Kevin, and Cory with fans.jpg Jayma mays homg.jpg Jayma is adorable.gif Jayma mays laughing.gif Sexy jayma mays gifs woo.gif Jayma mays sexy gif.gif Jayma-mays.png Jayma mays hot.jpg Jayma-mays-glee-01.jpg Jaymajayma.jpg Glee---Jayma-Mays-as-the-impecably-dressed-Emma-Pillsbury.gif Jayma Nov2013.jpg Jayma and Christina Jul2013.jpg Jayma July2013.jpg Jayma J2013.jpg Jayma glee100th.jpg Jayma and Adam glee100th.jpg Jayma and Jenna glee100th.jpg Jayma glee100.jpg Jayma glee100th.2.jpg Jayma glee100.2.jpg Jayma glee100.3.jpg tumblr_n386grdpdI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n386grdpdI1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jayma and Dot the Millers.jpg JM TCA14.jpg JM TCA14, 2.jpg JM TCA14, 3.jpg JM C.jpg JM and Adam.jpg Jayma M.jpg Jayma M, 2.jpg tumblr_nlfq8fJQ301r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nmaijaJZBi1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nn3i3zaOX11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn3i3zaOX11r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Jayma April .jpg Jayma Apr.jpg tumblr_nso0lnnyZl1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nvlnnz0lGF1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr_nzblaqtrZ61rojy6eo1_1280.jpg rs_634x951-160426175553-634.Adam-Campbel-Jayma-Mays.ms.042616.jpg Jayma_Mays.jpg|''2013 SAG Awards'' Videos Jayma Mays' Ear Bug? - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno|Jayma on Jay Leno References Category:Actors